


Distraction

by PierreElliottTrudeau



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierreElliottTrudeau/pseuds/PierreElliottTrudeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First, he would offer them Bucky. That would get their guards down. Then – the most important and definitely necessary part of the plan – he’d, well, kiss Bucky. To confuse and distract them. Obviously."<br/>During the showdown at the airport if things had gone just a lil differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

“I hate to say this, guys, but we’re getting pummelled,” Sam’s voice rang through the earpiece, “We need something, now.”

“I may have an idea,” Clint chimed in, “Hey Cap, do you think you could whip up a distraction that would give me some time?”

“I’m sure I could think of something,” Steve replied, mind racing. He leaned back against the overturned car he was using for cover and glanced over at Bucky. “We’re gonna get you out of here, Buck.”

“Steve…” Bucky began but he got cut off.

“Okay guys, everyone else fall back. Barton, I don’t know how much time I can buy you so whatever you have to do, do it fast. Buck, when the way is clear, run like hell. I’ll hold them back.”

“No way, Cap,” Sam replied. “Go with Bucky. We’ll handle, Stark.”

“Sam…”

“He’s right,” Clint said, “We aren’t all making it out of here but you two still can.”

Steve had to bite his tongue to keep from protesting. He knew they were right but the thought of running from a fight made him sick to his stomach. He sighed inwardly. “Alright. Come on Buck,” He turned to Bucky with a small smile, “Let’s go make a distraction.”

Steve put his shield on his back and stood up slowly, hands raised above his head. “Walk a few steps behind and follow my lead,” he whispered to Bucky.

“Tony!” Steve walked forwards unwaveringly. “I want to talk to you. No more fighting. Just talking.”

The Iron Man appeared in the sky above him. Even in the heat of the battle, the sarcastic lilt to his voice suggested the presence of a smirk beneath his helmet. “Good, that’s what we want too.” The helmet came off and, sure enough, there was the smirk. Tony came to a landing and walked until there were only a few feet between them. The rest of his team assembled behind him, although none of them looked particularly talkative, despite Tony’s words.

“We can’t beat your firepower, Tony,” Steve said cautiously, “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. Maybe we can work something out.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?” 

Steve’s stomach gave a lurch. God, he hoped his plan worked. 

“I’ll give you Barnes,” he could sense Bucky tense up behind him, “If you let the rest of them walk. Wanda, Clint, Scott, Sam. Not a scratch on them.”

Tony stared suspiciously into his eyes for a long time before nodding slowly. “Well, I have no idea who Scott is,” Tony began, “But yeah, sure that works for me,” he said. Steve supposed he was looking as rough as he felt because Tony’s face softened, “This is the right thing to do, Cap. They’re going to take him to a place where he can get help. This can all be over.”

“Yeah,” Steve glanced back at Bucky who was standing rigidly, not making eye contact with anyone. Steve could tell he was itching to fight. Or maybe to run. But Steve knew he wouldn’t do either; He could always count on Bucky. He just hoped this worked. “Before you take him though, just… just let me do one thing.”

He took a quick look around to make sure everyone’s eyes were on him. He spotted Clint perched on the roof behind them, an exploding arrow in his bow. Clint gave him a small nod and Steve turned to Bucky.

When he had first thought of it, Steve’s plan had felt foolproof, but now he wasn’t so sure. I mean, it wasn’t an awful plan. First, he would offer them Bucky. That would get their guards down. Then – the most important and definitely necessary part of the plan – he’d, well, kiss Bucky. To confuse and distract them. Obviously. He reached out and placed a hand behind Bucky’s neck, pulling him in. Their lips met somewhat clumsily. Bucky became even more rigid but didn’t pull away or, in fact, move at all.

“Um, does this usually happen?” the spider kid from Queens asked.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer. He was buying time. That was all. But then Bucky softened up a bit. He awkwardly brought his right arm up to rest on the small of Steve’s back. Steve tried not to think about how this felt kind of nice. His head was in the game. He was completely focussed on… what again? Steve heard the explosion and felt the heat lick at the side of his face. But he didn’t pull away. Bucky was in his arms and he kissing him back and nothing could be more important than this, surely.

“Cap! Captain! Steve!” Sam’s voice yelled through the earpiece, “Get to the jet!”

Oh right. That.

In an instant, Steve was out of Bucky’s arms. He turned and saw his foes shaking themselves off and getting up off the ground. Steve, back in fight mode, took off in a sprint to hangar five, not even checking to see if Bucky was following.

Vision struck an air traffic control tower, sending it toppling. Steve just kept running, dodging the falling debris. It wasn’t until he arrived at the jet and came face to face with Natasha that he realized Bucky wasn’t with him. He looked back over his shoulder and saw him getting overtaken by T’Challa.

“Stand back, Rogers,” Nat pushed past him, weapon raised.

“Nat, no!” Steve yelled but it was too late; she had fired.

Steve’s horror turned to shock as the ball of energy went flying at the pair, missed Bucky completely, and struck T’Challa head on. Bucky looked shocked too but didn’t spend a second questioning it; he ran for the jet.

T’Challa was lying on the ground, subdued for now. Steve looked to Natasha, speechless. She just smirked in reply. “So,” she said casually, “That distraction, huh?”

Steve went red, “It worked didn’t it?”

Natasha just kept smiling knowingly. She snapped out of it when the pair noticed movement from T’Challa. “Listen, I was wrong, Steve. Go on. Save your friend.” Natasha gave him a faint, only partially mocking, salute and turned to send another electric shock at the recovering King.

Steve only nodded in reply and ran to join Bucky in the jet. He kicked her into high gear and sped off. He saw Tony and Rhodey hot on his trail; and Sam hot on theirs. 

It felt weird for Steve to run from a fight. He saw Rhodey get hit. He saw Sam and Tony fly after him. He felt sick to his stomach. He should be there with them, fighting with his friends. But then he saw Bucky’s reflection in the small dashboard mirror. He swallowed hard and flew faster, taking them farther away from the fight.

*

They were both quiet until they were above the clouds and could no longer see or hear any evidence of the battle they fled.

“This thing have autopilot?” Bucky mumbled. 

“Uh, yeah,” Steve replied, troubled by the aggressive tone to Bucky’s voice. He turned on autopilot and cautiously turned in his seat to face his friend. “Something wrong?”  
Bucky responded with his fist.

“Bucky! What the hell?” Steve’s arms flew up in defence but he didn’t hit back. 

Bucky said nothing and just threw another punch at Steve’s face.

At least it’s not the metal one, Steve thought thankfully as his nose flooded with dull pain and hot blood.

One look into Bucky’s eyes told him he wasn’t fighting the Winter Soldier. Besides, he had been himself just moments before. 

Steve dodged the next punch. He spun around in his chair and grabbed Bucky from behind. “I’m not gonna fight you, Buck,” Steve said, trying to hold Bucky still. Bucky wriggled out of his grasp and took another swing. Steve caught his fist with one hand and pushed back on Bucky’s chest with the other, causing him to lose balance and fall back into his seat. Steve kept an arm on his chest and shifted his weight so that Bucky would stay pinned.

“What the hell is going on, Buck?” Steve demanded.

Bucky struggled for a minute but once he realized it was futile he stilled and glared at the man on top of him. “You used me.” He growled.

“Used you?” Steve was confused. “For the distraction, you mean? We needed to do that, Buck. So Clint could catch them off guard and us two could get away.”

Bucky only looked angrier. “Well, you could have at least given me some warning. No good having me distracted too.” He spat out bitterly.

“Wait,” Stev’s eyes widened in realisation, “You’re mad about the kiss.” Steve wished that didn’t hurt as much as it did. “I… I’m sorry Buck. It was just for a distraction…” Steve felt like shit; he couldn’t believe he had been so stupid. He finally had Bucky back and now he had gone and ruined everything with his stupid plan.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Yeah I know why you did it, Steve. It’s just…” he took a breath and gritted his teeth, “Ninety fucking years. Ninety years I’ve dreamed about you doing that and you used me for some stupid distraction.” Bucky still looked furious; a stark contrast to the vulnerability of his confession.

Steve took a second to process what Bucky said. So he wasn’t mad because he didn’t like Steve, he was mad because he did. Steve was shocked, “Bucky…”

“Yeah, well, whatever. The distraction worked, so…” Bucky turned his head away. He looked tired and his anger was fading to a look of hurt.

“Bucky,” Steve said again. When he didn’t get a reaction he adjusted himself, shifting his weight so that he was essentially sitting on Bucky’s lap. He lifted up his hand (the one that wasn’t busy holding Bucky down in case of another misguided attack) to touch Bucky’s face. Bucky flinched but Steve didn’t move his hand away. He turned Bucky’s head back to face him. He still wouldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. Steve cupped his jaw and brushed his thumb along his cheek. “Buck.” Bucky finally dragged his eyes back to meet Steve’s. Steve’s heart jerked at the pain he saw there. He ducked his head down slowly to just lightly touch Bucky’s lips. He was met with a now familiar rigidity but he only pushed down more insistently. Bucky began to soften and his eyes fluttered closed. Steve deepened the kiss and Bucky hesitantly reciprocated, hands rising to gently rest on Steve’s waist. It didn’t last more than a minute before Steve pulled back to look at his friend. Bucky’s eyes were still closed and he had a small smile on his face. 

Steve smiled too. “What?”

“You taste like blood,” Bucky chuckled. His eyes opened and he studied Steve’s face. He laughed, “And you look like shit.”

Steve laughed too and reached up to wipe the dried blood away from his nose. “Yeah, no thanks to you pal.”

Bucky’s laughter faded and he looked away again, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Steve spoke softly. He fiddled distractedly with strand of hair that fell right by Bucky’s ear, twirling it mindlessly in his fingers.

It was silent for a bit before: “What’s going to happen to your friends?”

It was Steve’s turn to avoid eye contact; he looked pointedly at that strand of hair. “Whatever it is, I’ll take care of it.”

He heard Bucky sigh. “I don’t know if I’m worth all this to you.” 

Steve felt like he had been punched again. He took a breath and forced himself to look into his friend’s eyes. They were sad and old and way too familiar and his heart ached in his chest. “The things you did all those years, Buck, it wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.”

“I still did them.”

Steve didn’t know what to say to that; he never had been much of a talker. He always tended to be more of a man of action. And that’s why, instead of telling Bucky that he was worth all of this and so much more, he kissed him again. And Bucky kissed him back. And he just had to hope that Bucky knew.

*

Steve had suggested they move up into the pilot’s seat under the guise of keeping watch in case he needed to retake the controls. Really, it was because the seat was big enough for them to sit side by side. Steve had his arm around Bucky and Bucky’s head on his shoulder. Their hands were entwined and Steve rubbed his thumb along Bucky’s wrist absentmindedly. They had always been close and this change of pace came very naturally for both of them.

Steve had thought Bucky was asleep and was surprised when he spoke.

“Remember that winter when you ran out of firewood?” Bucky asked tiredly, “And I came over to help out your mom, but you were sick so I ended up just crawling in bed with you to make sure you didn’t freeze to death?” 

Steve laughed fondly at the memory, “Yeah. We shared a bed for a week, even after you went out and brought us back more wood.” Steve smirked.

“Yeah, well,” Bucky mumbled, “I liked holding you.” He snuggled closer into Steve’s embrace, “But I think I may like this better.”

So Steve held him. And he knew, now more than ever, that he had chosen the right side.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: obviously I don't own these characters. I'm not making any money off this. Blah blah blah.
> 
> So this was my first fic ever! Ah! If you liked it, kudos and comments would be super cool. If not, let me know what I could improve on! 
> 
> I was given the idea by my best friend. This is for her. xo 
> 
> -Pierre


End file.
